Princess Cordelia
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Doyle called her Princess first, but now, Cordy truly feels the part. Het.


Title: "Princess Cordelia"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Doyle called her Princess first, but now, Cordy truly feels the part.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

"Argh!" Cordelia cries, toppling forward as another vision grips her mind. Instantly, her guys are there beside her, covering her with comforting hands. Gunn and Lorne are on either of her sides. Wesley tires to hold her at first but moves aside at one, silent look from Angel.

Her other guys still don't leave her as Angel picks her up and starts carrying her to the couch. She knows they're there for she can feel them touching her gently on any part of her they can reach through Angel's protective hold. She even feels Lorne's cool, manicured hands on her ankles, of all places. In their desperation to make sure she's okay, they're striving to touch her in any way they can and far unlike anybody else who's ever wanted to get some Cordelia Chase on them.

It almost makes her feel like a pop star, but she can't let them see her smiling as she recites her vision in a dazed voice lest they think her not in so much pain and, thereby, cease to care quite so much about her. She can't see her, but she knows Fred's trailing behind them as she scribbles down every word Cordelia speaks. Every word she speaks, everything she can remember from her vision, is golden. They never know exactly what information they'll need, but they know they'll need her vision.

She's almost reluctant for Angel to put her on the couch, but she can't stop him from delicately lowering her onto the couch that's genuine leather because they know she prefers it that way. He hovers beside her, stroking her hair, and she relishes his fingers and soft caresses as her boys again run around the office. There is no personal bubble here, nor does she ever want there to be one again between them.

Wesley fluffs her silk and velvet pillows and puts them carefully behind her head as Angel lifts her one more time for the night. Gunn runs to get her pain pills while Lorne pours her a goblet of his finest champagne. They're by her side again in an instant, all more concerned with her than her visions until Fred humbly clears her throat and says, "Hum, guys, we have a life to save here."

She sees the reluctance in all their eyes. They're afraid to leave her, to even more from her, like she's a fragile doll who might break if they so much as breathe the wrong way. "Go," she says, knowing the innocent is more important than her.

She manages to let a part of the smile she feels in her heart come to her lips despite the red-hot pain pulsating through her brain. "I'll be fine," she tells them, and she knows she will be. Despite the pain of the visions, and the way they're deteriorating her brain, Cordy knows she'll be fine because of them. Each of them are her heroes, though no more so than her beloved Angel, and Cordy knows they'll keep her safe.

She still remembers when she wanted so desperately to be rid of her visions, even to the point that she kissed Wesley again. It took her a long time to accept her visions, but now, she wouldn't give anything for them. Again, it's because of them for in their love and caring, they finally make her feel like a true Princess and not just the mean and cold bitch Queen C. She's no longer mean, and she's never cold now. Angel and Doyle taught her how to care, and thanks to all her guys, Cordelia's heart is always warmed by love now. When she was a Queen, it was a title she'd earned through power, heartlessness, and ruthless cunning, but now as a Princess, she is loved and cherished above all else in her world. A true and full smile lights Cordelia's face. She forgets her pain in the true love she feels. She is a true Princess, and she wouldn't give that, this wonderful feeling, or her visions up for anything.

**The End**


End file.
